Nevermind Me
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: 3 new kids, a new school year... I mean what could happen? Moliver OliverOC Jiley JakeOC LillyOC
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, I'm not stealing any ideas, sorry if you think I am...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hannah Montana is up on stage. She's singing "If We Were a Movie." Out in the crowd, she overlooks millions of fans. But, then she sees a grown man rocking out. It's...Orlando Bloom? She messes up her song a little. Her concert's over. She goes home. And goes to bed. Then she gets up and turns on the T.V. "Hannah Montana had a little mess-up on her song. She was apparently was looking at Orlando Bloom. That could totally ruin her reputation." The reporter said.

BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP!!!!

30 min. later

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked to school.

"I have a new neighbor, she's a girl," Oliver said.

"And a boy, and another girl." Miley finished.

"Yes," Oliver said.

"And their names are Katielynn and Karalynn and the boy is Derek," Miley finished again.

"And they," Oliver started.

"Go to our school!" Miley finished again again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Oliver asked loudly.

"No," Miley said happily.

Lilly picked up a stick.

"Ooooh, sticks!" Miley said as she picked one up.

"Put that down!" Lilly yelled. "That is the Ugly Stick of Sorrow!"

"Then what's yours?" Miley asked.

"The Spinny Stick of Happiness," She answered happily.

"That's odd." Oliver said.

They walked into the building.

Right away, they saw Amber and Ashley picking on two girls.

"Where are you from? Retardsville?" Amber said as she laughed.

The girls blushed. One's hair was black with red streaks and the other's was light brown. The blonde one was wearing a black and red shirt that said, "I'm not RaNdOm, I just have MANY thoughts" and a plaid black and red skirt with black leggings and black Vans. The other one had a pink shirt that said, "She's not my twin, I just look like her" and a mini-skirt that was bright pink, Along with pink flip-flops.

"At least they don't have dorky glasses," Oliver yelled.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, nothing. He might've told the 'Soviet Reunion' though," Miley said.

"Why would he do that?" Amber asked.

"He can't." Miley said.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"There isn't one, and a smart person would know that," Lilly said.

Hahaha. Point and laugh, point and laugh. Amber and Ashley just ran off.

Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, and Miley Stewart just told Ashley DeWitt and Amber Addison off. They couldn't believe it. "Thanks," The brunette twin said. "My names Katielynn, and that's Karalynn, she's shy and doesn't talk much."

"Hi," Lilly said.

"Hey," Karalynn said quietly.

_**SHORT AND STUPID BUT KINDA AND INTRO thing**_

_**-mal**_


	2. The concert

**Chapter 2**

Miley looks at Oliver, and slaps him. She dragged him over. "What are you doing!??!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing," Oliver said suspiciously.

"You were drooling over the goth girl," Miley yelled.

"I'M NOT GOTH! I JUST LIKE BLACK!" Karalynn yelled back.

"Same difference," Miley said.

"And I was not drooling over her," Oliver said.

"Yes, you were," Miley said.

"No, I wasn't," Oliver argued.

"Yep," She said back and walked away.

She ran into Jake. "Jake!" Miley screamed and hugged him.

"You are back!" She screamed.

"Yep, and the movie went great," Jake said, "And of course, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Miley said.

Jake kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I have to go to English," Jake said right after he kissed her.

"Bye," Miley said as he walked away.

She walked over to Lilly. She was talking to Katielynn and Karalynn.

"Yea, isn't he?" Lilly said.

"Yea, totally," Katielynn said.

She ignored them and walked away. But, Lilly was giving them their IM names.

Miley went home, since school was over.

She walked up her front porch steps.

She unlocked the door and walked in while throwing her bag down on the ground.

"Uh, I am so MAD!" Miley yelled.

She got on the computer, and signed on her IM.

_**Smileyrockstar8) has just signed in.**_

She checked who was signed on. No one yet.

_**Sk8r4lyf has just signed in.**_

_Smileyrockstar8: Hey Lilly_

_Sk8r4lyf: Hi_

_**Hannah'sbiggestfan34 has been added to the conversation.**_

_**Igotnerve02 has been addded to the conversation.**_

_Hannah'sbiggestfan34: Hey_

_Smileyrockstar8: Who is this?_

_Igotnerve02: Katielynn and Karalynn O'Connor_

_Smileyrockstar8: Oh, ok. I have to go, bye._

_Sk8r4lyf: Bye_

_Igotnerve02:Bye_

_Hannah'sbiggestfan34:C u l8r_

_**Smileyrockstar8 has signed off.**_

But

_Hannah'sbiggestfan34: She's nice._

_Igotnerve02: duh_

_Sk8r4lyf: yea_

_**TeenpopsensationHM has just signed in.**_

_Sk8r4lyf: Miley, what are you doing?_

_TeenpopsensationHM: just add those twins to the convy_

_Sk8r4lyf: Whatev_

_**Hannah'sbiggestfan34 has been added to the conversation.**_

_**Igotnerve02 has been added to the conversation.**_

_Hannah'sbiggestfan34: Lilly, who is that_

_TeenpopsensationHM: Hannah Montana_

_Igotnerve02: no its not_

_Miley held down the button for a voice clip._

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, And I'd be the best friend..." She sang.

_Hannah'sbiggestfan34: holy crap_

_**TeenpopsensationHM has signed off.**_

This time Miley actually got off of the computer.

She had a concert tonight.

The phone rang, and she answered it.

"Lilly landing in 20!" Lilly screamed on the other end.

Miley hung it up, ran and opened the doors. Lilly came skateboarding through.

"Lilly what wig do you have?" Miley asked.

"I didn't know what I was gonna wear, so I brought all." Lilly said.

"Ok, let's figure out what to wear," Miley said as she headed upstairs.

"So, who's opening for the Teen Pop Sensation tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Jordan McCoy and Jordan Pruitt," Miley said.

"What is it Jordan night?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Hannah Montana isn't a Jordan," Miley said.

"Hannah JORDAN Montana," Lilly said.

"Right," Miley said.

"You can wear this," Miley said as she held up an orange spaghetti strap tanktop and an orange mini-skirt.

"Then I will wear my orange wig," Lilly said.

Miley put on the Hannah wig.

"Ooooh, you got brown highlights in yours!" Lilly said.

"Yep, it's new." Miley said right before her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ok,"

"Bye, daddy," Miley said as she hung up, "My dad will meet us at the concert."

"Ok," Lilly said. "Who is Jordan McCoy?"

"She's really good." Miley said.

The limo honked out in front of the house. The girls went outside and got in.

_**Hope u like**_

_**-Mal**_


End file.
